Death's Change
by hogwartssterlingscholar
Summary: For those who dare enter, I warn you. This is not a story of happy endings nor is it a tale of fantasies coming true. There will be death, there will be torture and there will be justice. This is a story of how I became Hermione Granger, and how I being Hermione Granger saved the Wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I feel as though if I was Joanne Rowling, I wouldn't need two jobs and Sirius never would have died just saying…. **A/N**: I'm kind of taking a break from my glee story I just don't feel it right now, and then this story popped into my head and I was literally up all night writing it so I hope you like it

**Chapter one: my turn**

For those who dare enter, I warn you. This is not a story of happy endings nor is it a tale of fantasies coming true. There will be death, there will be torture and there will be justice. This is a story of how I became Hermione granger, and how I being Hermione granger saved the wizarding world.

I wont say that I was a normal ordinary person who loved the harry potter series, on the contrary I was extraordinary. A prodigy if you will, but that wasn't to say I didn't do normal things sure I was way ahead of my fellow peers and elders but I got along with people. I had numerous friends never once inflicted with any drama mostly from reading on social interactions at age five. I was in various clubs and plays. Captain of the school dance team and vice president, Sure there was people who disliked me because I surpassed them in a lot of things but they never confronted me. Why, because I shot them down more pegs than needed, I stood up for myself, that place was my world and people knew it. My parents bless tried to understand they thought me for things like prime minister or an astronaut.

I knew I was made for better things, bigger things so when a carnival fortune teller by the name of Hecate told me I would replace someone to make a world better I wasn't all that surprised. In fact I planned for it I was seven when told that and from that day on I prepared. I took out various stocks and researched a plethora of things ranging from animals to cars, technology and science, chemistry to cooking fashion to child development. Over six years of extensive research and am proud to say it paid off.

It was a night like any other my parents got take –out and I was up in my room eating chow Mein and reading up on nanotechnology. There was a sudden shift in the air, like a haze fell down upon the world. Time seemed to slow down in fact I was sure of it. The hairs on my neck stood up Goosebumps appeared my arm. But I wasn't afraid. This was it, the moment I was waiting for. I grabbed my bag filled with checks upon checks cash and various other things.

When a glow appeared on my book case I walked towards it. It was like someone had taken hold of my shirt and was literally dragging me towards the books. Straight to the harry potter series, prisoner of Azkaban instinct took over and I shoved the rest of the books in my bag. Then like the description in the books I felt I distinctive pull from my navel and _**bam! **_ I was shot through a ridiculous tube landed with a thump knocked out cold.

As always my internal clock woke me up around six a.m. Despite the belief of being in a new body I wasn't disoriented mostly because the body I was in was similar to my own only better endowed if you catch my drift. I awoke in a four poster bed, shelved in darkness a faint whisper to reach out and touch the book on the corner of the nightstand. I did so only to be knocked out again with an invasion of memories and knowledge from the one and only Hermione granger. It was several hours before I could wake up again, this time encased with a prodigy of the wizarding world's knowledge. I realized that Hermione granger was no more she was gone and in some in explainable way I took her place if only for a reason. I did not weep her department from this place I embraced it for I knew she was given the opportunity to take mine.

The funny thing was she acted like she didn't give a rats fart in space about her appearance but she did and I being the slight narcissist person I was, was going to fix it.

Looking in her bathroom mirror I noticed we had similar hair only mine use to be tamed and shorter. Searching for a pair of scissors, which where located in the drawer (slightly obvious place if I do say so) I turned on the shower and dunked my head underneath the freezing water making sure to get every piece of bloody hair wet.

Than I semi- towel dried it and proceeded to yank out the ratty curls with vigorous movements and not that I would ever admit it out loud but it hurt, hurt worse than getting hit by car or getting shot in the hip or hit you hip on a corner which was like being shot it self, okay maybe I was exaggerating just a smidge but that's besides the point. It was like she hadn't brushed her hair in years. After like thirty minutes of continuous yanking my hair was finally comb out to be long enough to reach the bottom of my butt which wasn't going to do at all. Soon enough soft snips could be heard through out the house.

A large pile of honey colored curls rested at my feet and to say I wasn't a bit pleased was an understatement the thing with curls is that sometimes weight can help and some times length can all she/ me really needed was a thinning out. Massive amount of hair tend to bush up and frizz. But since I thinned it out quite a bit I had gentle spiral curls now, where did she hide those tweezers.

Hours later after exfoliating, plucking, shaving, scrubbing, and rubbing I was finally satisfied with what was left Hermione was by no means ugly actually she was fairly attractive girl but now we/ she looked like a young Kate Beckinsale, closing my eyes I looked deep within myself and focused on the spiracle glowing orb in my chest and pushed it up and over my teeth and shrunk them down to my liking there, now I defiantly look like Kate. Though I didn't realize at that time I had down wandless magic I _did_ later on.

As I gathered from her memories it was the summer after her petrification and before her thirteenth birthday (funnily enough my birthday was on the thirteenth of august and hers/mine was/is the nineteenth) but if remember without having to check the books which I really needed to reread I was supposed to be getting the time-timer at the beginning of the year. Which would come in handy for Sirius but I decided that I didn't need the work load of those extra classes. So Pettigrew was going to be turned in but would have to escape to bring back voldemort or not if Pettigrew wasn't there Mr. Riddle could easily use someone of lesser value. And because barty crouch jr. would be moody next year he could still use him, he could easily create another portkey while harry and cedric (which wont be happening) grabs the tri-wiz cup and be able to resurrect voldy; what better honor right?

Since it was May and summer hasn't really began (everyone knows the last week of school doesn't count) I decided to make a list of the things that would need to be done, first I would need to take a trip to Gringotts and empty out all my checks and spare cash also invest in some stocks such as apple, Google, Microsoft etc.. Um let's see also a definite new wardrobe for both harry and I, since Sirius would be free no need to worry about the Dursleys, hmm strike up a friendship with Luna now and fleur next year, hmm also Neville the twins and Ginny. Need to by my own owl no way in hell was crookshanks going to mess up anything. Pick up birthday gifts and enroll in self –defense and martial arts class. Hmm that was it for today.

Walking down the hallway sliding down the banister landing with a heavy thump on the sandstone tiles I turned right towards the granger office, knowing that her/my parents ah shit I'm going to call them the grangers. Knowing that the grangers went away on a cruise to the Bahamas I was fairly sure I wouldn't be bothered today. It was kind off relaxing knowing how much they trusted their daughter. Taking down the painting of the granger crest (who knew they would have one?)Which looked a lot like the "King" crest. I punched in the code to the safe, extracting around four-hundred pounds which wasn't a lot but would make due for today. I grabbed a pair of worn out trainers and headed for the bus which would take me to the leaky cauldron.

"Lo lass what can take ya today the usual?" Apparently I took this route a lot "yeah the usual, uh john?" damn didn't mean for that to come out as a question oh well. He was already speeding down the busy roads before I had time to correct myself. The usual (not to me) small talk occurred other than that the trip went fairly quite and fast not more than twenty minutes later we were pulling up a block away from the dank pub

"Thank you" I said shoving twenty in his hand and walking away w

Without hearing his reply, rude I know but efficient. I didn't need questions about why I came to a pub all the time. Scuffing my shoes before I walked in I pushed open the door and walked in with such confidence that I didn't get spared a second glance.

"Hello tom." I greeted the publican, he nodded and gave a little wave clearly to busy with a nagging hag (rhyme not intended) to vocalize his welcome. Considering my only experience for Diagon Alley was through memories I was still taken away by its sheer vastness. The magic that surrounded this place was far more so than any fairy tale. I had a distinct feeling that Hogwarts would literally blow me away. Walking towards Gringotts, I remembered that witches and wizards were civil at best towards the people who basically managed their lives. So I, being the spontaneous person I am. Bowed to the guard goblin and shared a tight lipped smile. And waited for them to open the doors which they did after a moment of getting over their shock, which made me frown slightly, why would anyone be that shocked from a smile and bow?

Shaking away that train of thought, I mustered whatever poise and grace I had and tried (unsuccessfully I might add) to across the room to an open teller. Goblins looked exactly like humans only smaller pinker and pitch black eyes with no white parts to distinguish the actual eye. The teller obviously knew I was here as he looked up and made eye contact, but I was guessing he was trying to test my patience which was fine I had all the patience in the world. I shifted slightly feet shoulder width apart and one foot slightly in front of the other. This was how people in the army stood for hours on end and if I had to I would. Although it was completely rude and disrespectful I waited, five minutes, ten minutes, around fifteen other goblins started to take notice or rather they already had and expected someone of my mental capacity to huff and move to one of them. Twenty minutes, thirty minutes, and hour, At that point wizards started to notice a few whispered of the lack of respect theses creatures had others the foolishness of myself. I took nothing from those silly opinions I waited until the man was done finally after an hour and four minutes he looked up

"What can I do for you today?"

He semi sneered I think he was kind of surprised at the time I stood "why hello there sir Goobnorak, I'm Hermione granger." I held out my hand for him to grasp not noticing the shadow in the corner with a firm shake he let go "miss granger what can I do for you?"

I smile slightly "I would like to deposit and take out some money if possible? I can come back at different time if I am interrupting any work you have sir." I mean I could always go shopping now and sneak over to harry's before he blows up his Uncle Marge opps aunt Marge.

"That, my dear shant be necessary." A deep voice announced from the shadows whatever knowledge I had up there in the old noggin had me bowing and speaking "greetings king rangok" before realized what was happening. But his pleased smile had me thinking I was doing something right. "Rise child, we don't get many who will pay the respects to such creatures let alone have the patience" as always I had to speak my opinion " creatures? Sir I see none present, all I see is a person, a person who was doing his job a job that is highly important and that I wished no to interrupt sir"

Again another smile "come with me youngling and I shall get your account ready."

He held out a surprisingly elegant hand I took it with a confidence of my former self.

We walked down a narrow gothic themed hall with pictures of grotesque battles and what looked like past kings and queens of the goblin nation. He noticed me looking and gestured widely "this is our history our present our future our nations very being, what do you think of it little one?" he asked genuinely curious as if my opinion mattered "well," I started, "you seemed to be a nation who values there successes and wars, you honor the deaths of which blood you have spilt. It is a great honor, victors male and female alike are worshiped for there bravery am I right so far?"

"Yes you are but if you remember I asked what you thought not your observations" he chuckled some what at my indignant look I was getting there "my opinion of what I have gathered so far is that your nation is often taken for granted, assumed no more than lowly beast that's only use to count and keep track of money "

"Hmm and do you believe hat young one?"

"I assure you I do not, wizards are arrogant and egocentric, they are lazy and think that with a few mere flicks of there wands that they hold the world in there hands."

"Don't they?" a test this was a test "if I may sir, wizards will be this world downfall and unfortunately only thy death can be thy savior." He contemplated this awhile, while pushing me (gently of course) past the giant silver doors which had the replications (I hope replications) of ogres, specters and what looked like dragons.

"Sit, sit down my child." Sitting down I noticed his office was very fitting for a king, if he was a king of the roman army I mean, suits of amour decorated the walls and axes and swords sparkled the surface of nearly everything, except for his desk and a mantle which held a few pictures of what looked to be his son and wife.

"Alright please give me any cash, checks, bonds, stocks etc..." nodding to him I handed over three checks which where roughly fifty-thousand pounds four stacks of papers of certain stocks and how much money I wanted to be invested into them and a bag full of money which equaled a kings ransom. He appeared not even in the slightest a bit fazed just slightly amused. It was kind of weird because the gobbling king was a _very_ attractive goblin. I think he knew that too since his smile sort of widen a bit.

" I would also like an extra key to be made in the name of mia king" nodding his head at my suggestion he opened up his desk and asked for a piece of hair which was reluctantly given I mean I just got this crap to look fabulous.

He set it in a metallic black bowel and slowly my hair formed the shape of a rough outline of a key. The king than picked up a vial which had a silvery substance init and poured it into the bowel. The substance which I came to realize was a type of gobbling liquid metal. Seemed to soak into my hair hardening and forming a solid key. "Well miss granger if that is all?"

Haha as if! "My apologies your majesty but I was wondering?"

"Yes go on" he vaguely circled his hand in a "carry on" motion I smirked "what do you know of horcrux's?"

…

Several hours later, (thank Merlin I came early or I wouldn't have time to shop) I walked out of Gringotts with a smirk on my face and a limitless shoulder bag courtesy of rangok. Who would have known telling him that the LeStranges posses a horcrux would not only transfer half of there money and jewels to my account but also have the goblin nation in _my_ debt.

So I carried on ward to Madame Malkin's sigh, it was going to be a long day.

**Gringotts**

"Dishwinder! Come forth!" a large auburn haired goblin came forward and bowed his submission pouring out of him in waves. I turned away from him with a smile that many would say meant death and faced the people of the clave "My people we are gathered here to day to witness the execution of a traitor!" a thousand voices shouted "kill the traitor!"

I motioned for two guards to come forward and restrain the treacherous groveling thing, "this was the man I grew up beside a treacherous thing that chose to betray our nation and potentially destroy our very civilization," I shouted out enjoying the looks of dismay and anger, "if it not for a young witch today who showed more respect to us than Merlin himself had not came forth with the information of a death, a sickness in our Vaults, we would have lost so many to the evil."

"What was the evil my lord?" as always my wife tended to get straight to the point or rather the exciting news " it was a horcrux-" utter chaos broke out, it was a sadden wife who silenced the court " yes a horcrux the very thing that not but forty years ago came to us and manipulated my father to slaughter a horde of younglings" my voice cracked with the anger and sorrow of my people " and our once friend family, dishwinder here decided to help a family not only keep it in there vaults but cross the goblin nation and help in the resurrection of tom riddle!" roars of viciousness came forth suggestions of slaughter swam in my ear but my lovely laveneria gave the best option " the pits." The pits it was. The pits was a deep hole in the ground which held an underwater cave holding various creatures such as the giant squid, the kraken and a beast so sinister so vile that by merely staring at her would turn you to stone. I was very pleased my wife saved that village of medusa. Now time to destroy the soul of voldemort.

**Riddle manor**

Inside and old worn down manor sat a small child like creature with red eyes and no nose thin lips and an aura of darkness so black it made midnight look grey. Without any warning it shrieked violently, its skin bubbled and melted giving of the foul stench of burning flesh. Its screams inhuman, a blurry mist started to come out of the creatures very being and _**boom!**_ The creature, known as lord voldemort blew up, its innards surrounding the living room. The angel of death smiled down victoriously; soon those who dared cheat her would perish once and for all.

**The Burrow**

The tiny insignificant pet rat scabbers felt a tiny thrill go through its left arm, '_soon_' it thought while absentmindedly rubbing against its owner ignoring his greasy fingers, '_my master will be well'_

**Granger Home**

Honestly I didn't know why people didn't like shopping; I mean sure it took a lot of money but well bought gifts were the point of the whole trip. I'm pleased to say that I bought harry self sizing and self repairing clothes to last him a life time, I bought Neville a rare species of roses for his birthday which I sent early because I had no time to care for them, Ronald I got him a set of new robes, Ginny a witches guide to self appearance which she would find ironic no doubt but whatever.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I got a portkey and paid vacation to the Caribbean's (of course during school time) the twins, David copperfield's book and American pranks jokes and other catastrophes. All in all I say a very well spent day. Still I had to go and get harry from Durazkaban and give him the most enjoyable summer that little bugger has ever had. But with some plans I simply could not do this alone I needed reinforcements.

So "Dobby!" I jumped a little as the house elf came here without any sound sneaky little things. " what cans I be doin for young miss?" he questioned while looking up to me his giant anime looking eyes freaked me out a bit but I was fine yeah ,what was I doin? Oh yeah " hello dobby I know your set on being harry's elf(his head shot up at the name) so I wont ask you to be mine but you're the only elf that I know and well harry is coming to stay with me of the rest of the summer and I-"

"No need to worry miss dobby can take care of any problems that arise even Mr. sneaky beard." He finished popping out without any more words. To say I my face change from its slightly manic expression would be a lie. I had a feeling dobby left everyone with that feeling of utter weirdness or maybe it was the neon green children's overall he wore hm.

It wasn't an hour later that he popped back into my life with a trunk and overly annoyed and ruffled owl and harry. "Hermione!" he seemed relieved that dobby hadn't taken him a secure padded room where he would be safe from any potential dangers. If only, "hey harry what's up?"

"What's up? What's up! I get dragged from my room by a deranged elf and all you have to say is what's up?"

"Well yeah considering I wanted dobby to bring you here and harry dobby isn't deranged all he wants to do is help you, now apologize,"

"I-I I'm sorry I called your deranged dobby I'm sorry."

"Its all right Mr. harry potter sir" he squeaked basking in the praise of not being labeled deranged from Mr. harry potter sir ha.

"Fabulous!" I clapped my hands in a typical lavender fashion which was why harry was giving me a weird look or maybe he was still in shock form elf apparition "dobby prepare harry a room on the east side of the house and out his new clothes in there would you?" at his nod I beamed and grabbed harry's arm sitting him (more of a shove really)" now harry before you say anything I bought you new clothes and trainers and no you will not be paying me back but I will accept expensive gifts and a new pet considering the moment I bought my owl today it traveled off and hasn't been back since which is a little weird considering you know there suppose to bond and all that shite right?"

"Uh,"

"Yeah your right never mind the pet and expensive gift will do just fine so go get dressed were going out to dinner!"

….

"Dobby."

"Yes miss?"

"I need you to go back to the Dursleys and take as many pictures you can of the cupboard under the stairs and retrieve anything belonging to harry's mother and or father okay?"

"Right away miss!" good now all I needed was legal representation to get harry the hell out of that place, hm. The goblins can easily supply that. I've never heard a timid knock before but I guess you experience every first with harry potter. "Come in harry!"

"Hermione I don't know if I can accept these this shirt looks to be completely made of silk and I- "

"That's because it is harry," of course he didn't acknowledge me in his little rant

"And these shoes are like dragon leather and I thought you didn't approve of-"

"Of course there dragon harry and completely lasting and what with your magnet for danger should completely withstand any abuse"

" and then you drag me here to where ever the hell you live is and where are your parents don't they mind in the slightest that you have a friend living over-"

"Harry."

"And where the bloody bogeying fucks did dobby come from and his pants damn near blinded me-"

"Harry."

"And what the hell happened to your hair you cut it! Not that it doesn't look nice I mean I barley recognized you I wouldn't have if not for your eyes-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Shut the hell up! Oh my god man! I rescued you from the Dursleys and this is my thanks!?"

"Well no I just-"

"No! I'm talking you will accept theses clothes and you'll like it, you will be spending the summer with me and you'll like it! And gods damn it! Argh!"

"Hermione your hair is cackling."

"…"

Calming down I let of a big breath getting worked up was stupid and nonsense he had a perfectly good reason to be angry

"Yeah it does that, sorry harry, now my parents trust me to have you over" not that it would really matter considering they wont know "and I needed dobby because I obviously couldn't drive myself down to your house and pick you up now could I?"

"Um no you couldn't have."

"Good, now were going out to the amusement park than out to eat are you ready?"

"I-I, yes."

"Good, great. Fix your glasses there crooked, Dobby!"

_**Dursleys house**_

"Tuney dear I need to go and pick up Marge from the airport"

"Yes of course dear I'll make sure the freak is up in his room" with a smile at his horsey wife and a pat on the head for his son Vernon Dursley lumbered off to pick up his sister not once noticing a little elf recording all that was being said.

"Now, Diddydudleykins where did I put that plate of cookies?"

**Azkaban**

Inside a dirty cell lies a man guarded by terrible beast that sucks the love and joy from those near it. This man who is known to the world as Sirius black the twice betrayer, who apparently betrayed his family one, and betrayed the potters to voldemort killing twelve muggles in the process two. The only ones who knew of his innocence were the beasts, Dumbledore and himself.

That knowledge alone helped him keep his sanity, it was a typical day in Azkaban the screams of prisoners echoed off the walls and struck fear in hearts (those who still had them) even after twelve years of continuous torture the sounds still haunted him keeping him awake (as if he could sleep) replaying those memories of his deepest fear.

The only thing unusual was that right when he was about to escape this hell whole he was magically (against his will I might add) transformed back into his human form and the sensation of someone grabbing his ankle then pop! The prisoner Sirius black disappeared. It was sad to say the only ones to notice for a couple months were the dementors and prisoner 2345 – bellatrix black.

**Amusement park (harry's P.O.V.)**

The day so far was crazy! I road rollercoaster's, I climbed walls, I did all the things that Dudley does only not from the sidelines. I don't know how Hermione knew but this was my biggest wish (besides having my parents back) and she made the best of it. ' Plus' I thought watching Hermione laugh uproariously at hitting a carnie man in the face with a pie 'its nice to see this whole other side to my best friend'

"Come on harry! Your turn!" still bossy though. With a grin I ran over and proceeded to use my quidditch skills this was looking up to be the best summer yet.

**Granger home**

My crazy owl (I named her sandy I love grease!) finally came home she seemed a bit disgruntled because right after I saw her coming I shoved numerous scrolls and packages at her and basically threw her out the window (rude I know but it will have her thinking twice about coming home late hm.) today went better than I expected harry let loose and it was amazing to see the child like wonder on his face. To create memories that he will love and cherish for all time. Plus it was kind of epic how he got the high score of most pie shot at one mans face. We have the T-shirts to prove it.

"Miss I have the pictures you wanted." (Insert dramatic clutching of heart)

"SHIT! Dobby bloody hell! give a woman some warning ya?" he chuckled. _Chuckled._

"Sorry miss hers the pictures" he set a stack of wizard's pictures and a recorder on the night stand next to my bed. Unfortunately the recorder was necessary no matter how developed wizards pictures were it took months to incorporate sound.

"And miss lord black is in the upstairs room like you asked."

"Good did he take a bath?"

"Yes miss just like you said he put up quite a fight but dobby had just as much fun dosing the dog miss" he beamed up at me. I was starting to think that the Malfoy's rubbed off a bit on this one.

"I'm sure dobby, I'm sure, bring up some dinner for him and go to the apothecary shop and pick up whatever mind potions that will help him , I'm positive that he'll suffer from withdraws in a moment and will need stronger restraints for that bed."

"Cant us just use magic?"

"No because the potions will give will counter react with any spells/ charms he needs to be in a stable magic free zone to recover. He spent twelve years in a place were a magical creature almost completely deteriorated his mind." He looked down ashamed. Using my hand I lifted up his chin and looked him straight in the eye "now none dobby you didn't know did you?" he shook his head "don't hurt yourself for the things we don't know why I don't know a lot of things and look at me!" I shouted pointing to myself "we all have are faults dobby and if you want to know more I have a full library upstairs that your free to any time, okay?" I was a little touched and more than a little freaked out when he jumped on top of me and bursted out in tears. This was a good thing right? Oh well I squeezed him back and smiled fondly as he popped away. Now I had an innocent man to calm down.

"Oh bloody hell!" utter chaos was what a waited me. Sirius had gone and shat all over himself and the walls and now in his animagi form he was literally tearing apart my house. I couldn't help it, I felt my magic bristling, growing and when he looked over at me and had the balls to piss on my already shit covered carpet, I exploded. A whirl wind of threats punches and kicks to the groin and I might have bashed his head once or twice (more like three times if I was being honest) before I calmed down enough and took in the ramifications of beating up the thirty something year old man who was possible thinner than harry and harry was seriously anorexic, plus the man had all the right to destroy a place where he possibly could be tortured. although I doubt be given a clean room or a bath would count as an attack upon his person but yet again mental health was brought to my attention as he started mewling .

"Sirius Orion Black! You get your arse up off that floor right now! I saved your from a that horrible place and this is my thanks!"

"No! I just have no bloody clue who –"trying desperately to ignore the similarities of this argument Dog father like godson I guess

"No I am talking! You are given food a proper bath and then I receive a shit filled room as a thank you!"

"It's not my bloody well fault you have a devil house I say!-"

"Shut it! You will go over to that bed and lie down now!" when he just started at me mouth gapping I took his ear ignoring his girly squeals which I'm sure will come in handy for blackmail later. And forcibly dragged him to the bed. Thanking whatever higher being that was up there when dobby appeared in the blasted room, although I had to restrain myself so much from the look of utter horror at the state of the room.

"Now you see here I am a grown man who-"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that grown men shit themselves and then tear up room my bad please continue with what you were saying_._" _**Silence**_ "Go on I'm not going to stop you, tell me how what a grown man you are go on."

Smirking "that what I thought hm." Rolling his eyes which I'm positive showed the world what again how grown up he was, he adjusted himself before he spoke "just- just tell me who the hell you are." Tiredness flooding his voice, Forgoing telling him I was Crulella DeVil which was a possibility he probably wouldn't understand what I was saying " my name is Hermione granger, I'm a friend of your godson harry-"

"HARRY! He's here where is he I got to see" _Whack! _ He shut up when dobby hit him upside the head with the Webster's dictionary "you will not be speaking to miss like that! Bad dog!" I laughed I couldn't help it.

"Now, where was I before so rudely interrupted?"

"You were explaining who you are miss grangey."

"Thank you dobby!" he beamed and skipped off to clean the room thank god because that smell was making me gag. "so as I was saying harry is one of my best friends and yes he is here (he perked up and opened his mouth but I shot that down real quick) and no you will not see him (vocal deflation) until you are well enough which would have been two to three days but you messed up my house so while you are recovering you will write a thousand word essay on how to repay people that help you."

"An essay! Are you bloody mental! How in the bludgering fucks are you going to give me an essay?"

"Make that two-thousand, with another short essay on respect. I will not be disrespected in my own home Sirius if not for me where would you be hm? Still in a prison where the vermin get feed better,"

"I- I uh thank you, I don't know how you know about me but thank you." At least he was sincere. Sighing I motioned dobby to tie up the restraints "what- what are you doing?" there goes his high pitched girly squeal I'm kind of glad harry went to bed. " honestly Sirius there for your own good if you would shut up and actually think you would realize that your safe and will be going through a hard time as we get that dementors signature out of you its how they relocate.

"Oh,"

"Yeah oh, now shut up and swallow these potions. There you go." "Make sure to swallow all of it, don't give me that look I don't give a rats fart in space how bad it taste its good for now drink up!" with a disgruntled look he swallowed the rest of the potions. An immediate effect took place black sludge started to emerge from his pores

"Dobby get a vial and collect some of that than banish the rest." Dementors essence would come in handy I'm sure of it. "Also put up some silence charms around harry's room nowhere near Sirius understand?"

"Yes miss."

Walking to the door I turned around and shot dobby a goodnight who replied in kind. Heading off to bed I wondered how I would tell harry how I obtained his non betraying godfather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I feel as though if I was Joanne Rowling, I wouldn't need two jobs and Sirius never would have died just saying…. **A/N**: I'm kind of taking a break from my glee story I just don't feel it right now, and then this story popped into my head and I was literally up all night writing it so I hope you like it.

*this is Edrian my stories will be better but Faye's are beautiful (she made me put that)* also I decided that I want this story to be set in fourth year so disregard anything and everything that mentions third year and lets just pretend that Sirius didn't escape third year and make my life so much easier by not going back and re-writing the whole chapter.

_Last time chapter one__:_

_Walking to the door I turned around and shot dobby a goodnight who replied in kind. Heading off to bed I wondered how I would tell harry how I obtained his non betraying godfather. _

**Chapter one: New friends, New family**

May 16, 1994

Dear diary, last night before I went to bed, dobby popped into my room (side note: go shopping for bells)he said that this journal came in a package for me; along with a crescent moon necklace , three lavernia house crest rings, and a book on forgotten magi. Inside was in scripted with the reminder to write out my feelings and experiences. And if I must than lest start with oh, I don't know… how is it that I'm so comfortable in this body as if it were mine to begin with? How is it that teasing harry or writing letters to Ronald are so easy? Why do I see the world so much clearer? Was this were I was suppose to be? Look I know that I am meant to be here for a reason, but when I'm done saving this world will I be shipped back into my birth host or will I simply vanish or I go back to being Maya Kingston the child prodigy look but don't get evolved. I get that these are some huge worries for an thirteen year old but what if its true. What if I am pushed aside and left UN praised for the things I have to do? Will I be okay with that if it's my only decision? Will it make everything I'm doing, planning worth it? The hell if I know! I mean shit I can barely follow my plan now (well what I have of it its still in the plotting stage) I don't know maybe I am over reacting, I never use to be this much of a worry-wart Hermione must have worn off on me

Goodnight,

Maya

I would love to say that I had the best sleep of my life (which would be an extremely awesome thing right now) but I didn't, first I stay up all night worrying about this stupid ring that suddenly appeared on my finger, and then when I finally do get some, I kept dreaming of two girls (keep all immaturities to yourselves) one of them I vaguely recognized which was completely weird in its self and the other was a wannabe hippy who looked like she only spoke "born as a unicorn-ese" and lived in fairytopia. And it was only when the fairy queen and the other girl grabbed my hands that I noticed they were both wearing the other two rings.

And honestly I thank Merlin for harry everyday because if not for him screaming in the middle of the night that some lunatic was hovering over him caressing his hair, I would have been at a serious (no pun intended) loss.

Of course that didn't really matter since I didn't get a moment to myself for three hours, why? You ask because it took harry three hours to cope with the fact that he quote "has an actual family member that isn't repulsed by the sight of me" unquote. Then after a very heart warming, tear inducing reunion which lasted an hour I spent another two explaining a complete an utter lie of how I was quote "worried about the safety of my best friend and decided to do some digging and with the help of um, dobby freed his innocent godfather out of the goodness of my heart" unquote. What an amazing way to start the day.

**The Rookery**

When a mysterious ring appeared on my finger in the middle of a fraggle wriggler hunt, I was just a tad bit mad. Daddy and I had been searching for them for almost a year before we were so rudely interrupted. Although it was about time Maya came. Sometimes I wonder if she purposely stayed in that dimension just to piss Daphne and I off. Ugh sisters.

"Luna! Love, you got a package!" ah, Enyo must have decided our mission I was beginning to wonder why exactly Daphne and I were in the wizarding world; again we haven't been here since the Pendragon expedition.

"Coming Da!" _**doo ta doo da do ta to da doo doo day!**_

**Greengrass Manor**

It was raining, it was times like these when I would separate myself from my host family and stare out the window like a wounded cat. Rain, even the littlest splatter would instantly travel me back to the days where my sisters and I would dance, sing, and spend hour after hour in the drizzling sky. And no not under it actually _physically_ in it, if you have never felt storm clouds on your skin you haven't lived. (Those were the days when Pegasus were free and undisturbed)

Know a days the only moments of joy was when I would occasionally catch of few snippets of Luna , though at first I didn't recognize her because we wont physically look like ourselves until the second or third month of being in are host bodies also another week before our subconciousness lets us "remember" our past lives. And when I did it was with unbelievable sadness that this place had me be separate from her. My own sister! And to top it all of Maya still wasn't there so that meant four years of secret letters, meaningful glances at galas and sneaking around at Hogwarts. And if that didn't sound like some trashy, cliché Romeo and Juliet story I didn't know what would. Considering I actually met the illustrious duo known as Mr. and Mrs. Capulet I can tell you from experience it's not exactly a walk in the park, those two were a tragedy waiting to happen I pitied William and his ghost seeing abilities.

I was finally knocked out of my depression by a beautifully wrapped package gently drifting onto my window ceil, I got to say as always Enyo has style.

"Daphne! Mum says dinner will be ready in an hour!" cringing from my annoying host sister's nasally high pitched voice I mumbled a reply as if these creatures were worthy of _my_ voice gracing their pathetic lives, turning back to my package I tore it open with glee. Drinking in the wonderful news! Finally Maya was here and the sooner we complete this mission the sooner we can leave this condescending, demeaning of women, boy-who-lived obsessed world. Smiling fondly as the familiar ring appeared on my right hand, I graciously stood up leaving my room day dreaming of the things that will come.

**Deep in The forbidden forest **

Deep within the vast forest across from Hogwarts, an unearthly being whose hair was like polished amber, whose eyes glowed brighter, deeper than any ruby. Whose raven wings brought the presence of despair and pain. Poised with the elegance of a hunter, whose beauty rivals that of a fully matured veela or the sinful mermaid, blue flames circled the creature's body that represented the deepest part of Tartarus. This being was known as many, kalma- ancient Finnish goddess of chaos and destruction, Laentina- goddess of death; though now a days she was commonly referred to as the grim reaper.

This being however was smiling, a smile that would make a basilisk balk and run away trembling bowels loose and heart frozen. She had successfully sent out her orders, as always her daughters would accept, defeat and conquer. Those who have cheated her will get what they deserve and before that they will watch all that they love fall into an abyss of the purest agony and suffering. Those who wronged her father Hades Lord of the Underworld could never hide for long.

The soul reaper chuckled, as she felt her pets come from the prison by the sea. Souls would be taken, happiness shattered and a world (regrettably) will be fixed, oh how she loved her job!

**Time leap two months (Granger house)**

September 1, 1994

Dear diary, to say that this summer wasn't interesting would be like saying chocolate isn't delicious, not only had I freed an innocent man but I brought together a broken family, united the goblin nation, educated more than fifteen house elves. All before the quidditch world cup (which I may or may have not bet five hundred galleons on Viktor Krum getting the snitch but, Ireland winning I mean lucky guess right not like I had any help) oh and last night when I went to bed (right after teasing harry without any mercy what's so ever back for slinging my knickers around the house little shite) I had that dream again where me and two others girls are reaching out to each other. It was going the same as usual but get this, when we touched this time I felt this tingling feeling shot up my arm and spread throughout my body like an electric current flooding throughout my body traveling up to my head and than this heavy weight fell upon me like I was trapped. Whispers from a familiar voice like a mother's song telling me to remember and then I remembered I remembered it all.

I now know why I received this book I should though I've had since a couple millennia ago I think around Adam and eves time. I know who and what I am now and what I must do, fortunately I have my sisters along for the ride. It saddens me though that my worries from the beginning are true I will cease to exist and my blossoming love for harry has disappeared besides why should I care I have had my fair share of broken dreams and shattered hearts. Oh how I wish you could hear my bitter laughs, it seems as if I will be in a continuous love and love out situation.

Better and worse news, I have finally made contact with Luna and daphne, although no matter how much I wish to be with them right now we must keep up appearances I do not need any nosey dumbly-doors sneaking around, I mean a gryff and a claw hanging together was fine but no matter how much house unity the headmaster seems to want the line is drawn at gryffs and snakes. I wonder how he would take it if I told him I was the snake in the Garden of Eden so long ago, I wonder what he would say if he knew I was silica slytherin the inventor of the unforgivables only then there were four, but cupid's bows were lost treasure who really wanted to control love. Hm. Shows them whose smart do humans still not know love is the strongest weakness or is it only me am I the only being who cherishes happiness?

I wish I could keep writing but, Ronald keeps bothering me anymore of his googly eyes and I'll barf apparently my siren call is a little strong this time around, but as a Sireness of the underworld you learn to deal with unwanted attention…. Hm, I wonder if molly would particularly miss her youngest son.

Love, Maya

**Daphne**

"Luna, love do you really think he should be that color blue? I mean don't they usually need to oh I dunno breathe?" I mean I know humans change colors but well… I don't think this one is a good one.

"Nonsense, this shade of indigo looks lovely with his hair. Reminds me of that Jack Frost fellow you had an affair with remember?"

Chuckling at the shouting match that is still talked about today, an argument that went down in history

"Of course how could I not, mother nearly had a conniption, oh what was she said?" smirking Luna sat up ignoring the boys desperate breath of air and his sudden fragrant smell, waving her hands in the air like a psycho which was also a completely accurate mimicry of mother "For the name of Hades child! For all the people to grace with your talents you pick a frost! The same family that not too long ago wiped out any business I had what the hell were you thinking! Oh wait you weren't do you need a loveless curse upon you like your sister to get you from treating my job as a stupid Shakespeare play!"

"Wow Luna from my compartment I heard that." Simultaneously Luna and I whipped are heads to a familiar voice a voice that could only belong to one person and one person only.

"Maya!" And there she stood in her glowing glory; we both screeched and pounced on her small frame. Sniggering like little girls as we fell into a heap of tangled limbs and squashed ribs.

"Mmph" she mumbled out. Lunas hand had somehow managed to stuff its way into her mouth." What was that my lovely sister? You want a tickle fight! Oh, how marvelous!" Luna screeched ignoring Mayas frantic struggles and wide eyes. I would help of course but the last place we were at _I _was the tortured soul and not a single help was given from the '_luna'_tic. Yes I was there rolling in misery, a helpless figure of innocence cursed with a punishment so vile, so grotesque, so absolutely horrific. I vowed stay clear of my sisters tickle impulses forever not even mother was safe this act of pure evil that was Luna.

Unfortunately or rather fortunate in Mayas case our little moon grew tired of dishing out that shudder inducing action, Hades help us all when she gets hyper again.

One we were all settled down I finally got a good look at my sister. She was happy I noted her face alive with some unknown emotion as she prattled to Luna about saving a man or whatever her smile wide and welcoming. She was different less... Desperate, maybe this time it will be different. And then I looked down at the boy we completely forgotten about… I was wondering what that smell was.

"Excuse me for a moment loves, I'm just going to take out lunas damaged goods." I chirped, snickering at lunas indignant 'Hey'

"That's alright; see you in a moment daph." Maya replied unsuccessfully hiding her chuckles' smirked, and reached down picking up the little swot by the hair, embracing his girly squeal. Sometimes I loved Luna's random impulses. And hearing Maya screeched and lunas cackles. I grinned wider. Oblivious to the albino's whimper, sometimes I really loved it.

A/N: yeah! Chapter done! Hope you guys like it. Review!


End file.
